1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to packaging, and more particularly to a fastening clip and package using the clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method for receiving a product 1 in a conventional package 2 is shown. However, it can be inconvenient to move the product into or out of the package 2 if the volume or weight of the product is significantly high.